Printing devices typically have consumable printing material containers that need to be replaced from time to time as the printing material is consumed during printing. For example, inkjet printing devices typically require replacement of one or more ink cartridges or containers, whereas laser printing devices typically require replacement of one or more toner cartridges or containers.
In certain instances, it may be useful for the user of the printing device to know when a replacement container has been filled with printing material.